Where'd She Go?
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: [Aeriseph][hints of RikuChrysta, Sokairi, and Squffie] Aerith has been vanishing almost every week for a day. When she's gone for longer than normal, everyone goes to look for her. But will they like what they find?
1. Chapter 1

**Where'd She Go?**  
by SetsuntaMew  
  
And thus I give you...a Kingdom Hearts Aeriseph fic! I have only ever seen one other KH fic with Aeriseph in it. So, I'm going to change that. Hopefully everyone will find it enjoyable, and if you don't, TOO BAD!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! Okay, maybe not, but I do own Chrysta. That's it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Squaresoft. Damn them.

* * *

It was a normal day in Traverse Town. Riku, Chrysta, Sora, and Kairi were sitting in the Cafe in the first district, eating breakfast. Yuffie and Leon were on their way to the Cafe, but first they were stopping to see if Cid wanted to come. Cloud and Aerith were probably also on their way. But then, Cloud came bursting through the doors of the second district screaming, "Aerith's missing again!"  
  
Now, this had been going on for quite awhile. Around once every week, Aerith would seemingly disappear for the day, but she would return by nightfall. Needless to say, Cloud was not happy about this. No one knew where she went, and it had never posed a problem before, but this was the second time in three days that she was missing. Something had to be done. And it happened to be Chrysta who did it.  
  
"Would you please not yell so loud this early in the morning?!" Chrysta yelled at Cloud. "Some of us are trying to wake up!"  
  
"But Aerith is **missing**! Can you not grasp that?" Cloud yelled back at her.  
  
Yuffie and Leon chose this time to walk up to the Cafe, followed by a grumbling Cid. Chrysta and Cloud were screaming at each other about the importance of people going missing, getting enough time to wake up, and coffee-drenched muffins. Sora was looking at the scene amused, Kairi had her head on the table due to a headache, and Riku looked lost in thought.  
  
"Um...is there a problem?" Yuffie asked, but she already knew the answer. For some reason, Chrysta and Cloud had never really gotten along, which caused many arguments. She didn't like Sora, but there was reason for that. The first time he had met her had had been showing off his keyblade and being an arrogant ass. But Cloud had been at least civil when he met her.  
  
"Yes, there is a _problem_! _He_" Chrysta yelled, pointing at Cloud. "is acting like the worlds revolve around him!"  
  
"I am **not**! She's the one who's acting like all that matters is how long it takes her to get up in the morning!" Cloud yelled back at Chrysta. "I'm just worried about my friend!"  
  
"And that's all she'll ever be," Chrysta hissed vehemently.  
  
Following Chrysta's statement, a silence fell upon the first district that seemed to stretch on forever. After a few moments of Cloud and Chrysta glaring at each other, Cloud turned and left through the second district doors, presumably to go to the hotel. No one said anything for quite awhile, but then Chrysta ran out of the Cafe and through the third district doors.  
  
"Chrysta! Wait!" Riku called, before running after her.  
  
"...well, that was weird," Yuffie said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Those two have been fighting for quite awhile now. Why can't they just get along?" Kairi wondered aloud.  
  
"I have no clue," Yuffie answered.  
  
"Chrysta went too far this time," Leon said quietly. "She knows that Cloud is touchy on that subject."  
  
"Poor Cloud. He really loves Aerith, doesn't he?" Kairi asked. "I know I haven't been here for very long, and I might be completely wrong when I say this, but Aerith only considers Cloud as a friend. Or, that's what I could see."  
  
"Sadly, you're right. I get the feeling that there's another man in Aerith's life, but who could it be?" Yuffie pondered. "There's really no one else here in Traverse Town that interests her."  
  
They all sat in silence for a moment, before suddenly it clicked. "She's leaving to see another guy!" everyone said at once.  
  
"That explains a lot," Sora said.  
  
"Doesn't it though?" Kairi said. "Oh, I'm so glad she found someone! ...but, I'm worried, too. Why can't he just come here?"  
  
"Who knows? But we should still go find her, before Cloud decides to destroy something," Yuffie said. "I know! Squall, go find Cloud, and try to talk to him!"  
  
"My name is Leon. And why should I go?" Leon asked calmly.  
  
"Because you're Cloud's friend. Now go on, find him!" Yuffie said, before adding, "Squall."  
  
"Leon," he said before walking off in search of Cloud.  
  
"Shall we meet here once everyone has calmed down?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Good plan. Better yet, let's wait until tomorrow morning. Who knows, maybe Aerith will be back by then?" Yuffie said hopefully. But inside she didn't feel the same kind of hope, and she could tell that Sora and Kairi didn't either.  
  
"Someone should find Cid and tell him," Sora stated. "What happened to him anyway?"  
  
"He was here earlier, I know he was. Squall and I dragged him out so that he could get some breakfast. Darn him, he probably went back to sleep," Yuffie said in answer to Sora's question. "Since you brought it up, you should find him."  
  
"B-but, you know him better than I do! You grew up with him!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"What's so &%#! wrong with me, boy?" Cid had shown up at the Cafe again. "I was wonderin' what you kids were yelling about."  
  
"Aerith's gone again," Kairi said solemnly.  
  
"Again?! Damn, she can't just stay put, can she?" Cid said.  
  
"Apparently not. Meet back here tomorrow morning. We're going to go look for her," Yuffie told him. "I'm going to see how Squall and Cloud are doing. Bye!"

* * *

How is it so far? I was originally going to make it longer, but I decided against it. If I kept going, I wouldn't have anywhere to stop. So, review, and yes, there will be more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Where'd She Go?**  
  
Another chapter! Sweet. I've got too many ideas to just let this fic sit around for weeks like I do with many of my fics. Bad Setsunta.  
  
Disclaimer? What disclaimer? Oh, it's in chapter one. Not good enough for you? Too bad.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Riku caught up to Chrysta in the third district. He found her sitting on one of the roofs, sobbing slightly. He climbed up next to her, and put an arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Oh, I just don't know!" Chrysta managed to sob out. "Sometimes I just...I don't know, I guess I just can't take all of it. I feel like someone who doesn't belong. You, Sora, and Kairi are all from Destiny Islands. No, don't stop me, Riku. Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cloud, and Cid are all from Hollow Bastion...I'm just by myself. And today, I snapped, I guess."  
  
"Chrysta, don't act like that! It's true that Sora, Kairi, and I are all from the same place, but that doesn't mean anything anymore. They're both purely good. They chose the light. I didn't. I chose darkness. And for that, I feel left out of all of it. All alone," Riku said to Chrysta, causing her to begin fully crying as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever go anywhere, you hear?" Chrysta said, her words slightly muffled by Riku's chest. "Or you'll have hell to pay."  
  
"I wasn't planning on going anywhere. Now come on, we're probably being missed by now," he told her. Just at that moment, Sora and Kairi come into the third district.  
  
"Riku? Chrysta? Are you in here?" Kairi called out.  
  
"Coming!" Chrysta yelled, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Her and Riku then climbed down off the roof.  
  
"We're going to go looking for Aerith tomorrow," Sora told the two. "So rest up!"  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard...right?" Kairi asked uncertainly. Apparently, she hadn't done much travelling between the worlds. She was going to be in for a surprise.  
  
"Um...do you know how many worlds there are, Kairi?" Chrysta asked the slightly younger girl.  
  
"There are...um...nine," Kairi said, and then realization dawned on her. "Oh god, there are nine! This is going to take forever..."  
  
"We'll see how it goes in the morning," Riku said, before wandering off with Chrysta beside him.  
  
"Is it just me, or is there something different between those two?" Sora asked, thoroughly confused by his friends actions. "It's like their in a world all their own or something."  
  
"I'm just as confused as you are. Now come on, we have an entire day to ourselves. Well, almost an entire day," Kairi said slyly, winking at Sora.  
  
"I like the way you think," Sora muttered before taking Kairi's hand and pulling her off the find a secluded spot.

* * *

"Look, Cloud, I'm sure Chrysta didn't really mean what she said. And even if she did, you know it's not true," Leon said, annoyed at all the trouble he gone through just to find Cloud, who had been in the gizmo shop, slicing at imaginary enemies. Unfortunately, his slashing had almost sliced off Leon's arm when he had tried to talk to Cloud.  
  
"No, the problem is that she's right," Cloud said quietly before going back to his practice.  
  
Leon sighed. This was proving to be more difficult than he had expected. He knew Chrysta was right, they all knew that, but Cloud didn't like to think about it. There wasn't much that he could do. "We're going to go looking for Aerith tomorrow. Meet at the Cafe in the morning if you want to come," Leon said shortly, turned, and left.

* * *

I have a feeling that not many people are going to like this fic. So far, I haven't gotten evein one review for it. That hurts, everyone. It hurts.  
  
I think I know why, though. Many people who have only played Kingdom Hearts don't even think about the possibility of Aerith and Sephiroth being together. The only other KH _and _Aeriseph fan that I have met also played FF7. So, if I never get any reviews for this fic, I won't be too surprised.  
  
But I'll still be hurt. 


End file.
